


Cover-  Performance in A Leading Role by mad_lori

by blanketforyourshock



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Digital Art, Fic cover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-17
Updated: 2011-08-17
Packaged: 2017-10-22 17:38:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/240745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blanketforyourshock/pseuds/blanketforyourshock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fake book cover for mad_lori's fic, Performance in A Leading Role</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover-  Performance in A Leading Role by mad_lori

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mad_Lori](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mad_Lori/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Performance In a Leading Role](https://archiveofourown.org/works/225563) by [Mad_Lori](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mad_Lori/pseuds/Mad_Lori). 



I post all of my stuff at [Tumblr](http://blanketforyourshock.tumblr.com/) :D


End file.
